paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Spidery Surprise
On a bright summer day, Herbie was working with Rubble to plant some flowers down in a part of their yard. After Rubble dug up a hole with his shovel, and Herbie placing the flowers in it, Rubble was filling the hole back up with soil. "Thank you so much for your help Rubble" said Herbie. "These flowers will feel right at home here" Rubble smiled as he finished placing the last bit of soil into the hole, patting it with his shovel to smooth it out. "Happy to help Herbie!" he said, before yawning. "Heheh, tired already?" asked Herbie. "Yeah, all that work can get pretty tiring" said Rubble before yawning again. He then went under a tree, which gave him some shade, and fell asleep. Herbie giggled a little. "I guess I could go for a nap as well" he said, while yawning himself. Then he laid down right next to Rubble and fell asleep with him. Soon, Herbie woke up before Rubble did. He was unexpectedly greeted by a little guest n his nose. "Yikes! A creepy crawler!" he gasped, before realizing that it was just a spider. "Ohh, phew. It's just a spider" he sighed. "Spiders are pretty interesting to me. They look kinda funny with eight legs, and they can make webs in pretty funny places too" Herbie stated. The spider then jumped off of Herbie's nose, and onto Rubble's back, waking him up. "Huh? What is it Herbie?" he asked. "Uhh, that wasn't me" Herbie responded while pointing to Rubble's back. "SPIDER!!" exclaimed Rubble as he jumped up, launching the spider back onto Herbie's nose. The young corgi giggled. "It's only a spider." he said. Rubble peeked out from behind the tree. "Yeah, with spider cooties!" Rubble stated. Then the spider crawled from Herbie's nose to his belly. "Heehee! Hehey mister spider, that tickles!" Herbie giggled. The spider then crawled onto his left side. "Heheheh! Hehehe's quite t-tickly!" Herbie said while starting to laugh more. Rubble walked over to him. "Hey, I thought you were afraid of creepy crawlers" he said. "Well, spiders are different to me. They're pretty cool, in a sense" Herbie explained as the spider crawled to his head. Then it jumped from Herbie's head to Rubble's. He tried not to move, and couldn't anyway cause he was scared. It was when the spider crawled to Rubble's belly that he started to move. "Heeheeheehee! You're right! He ihihis tickly!" Rubble giggled. It crawled around Rubble's belly for a little while longer, before stopping and going back to his head. "I have to admit, he is kinda fun!" Rubble stated. And then, the spider jumped off of Rubble's head, to Herbie's, but got in between his eyes instead. Herbie shut both of them anyway. "Hey! You're near my eyes!" he exclaimed, before backing up, tripping over a fallen branch, and falling on his back. "Uuugh!" Herbie went as he landed. "The spider then walked down his body. "Heheheheheh! Hehehehey! Where are you going?!" he laughed. His question got answered when he felt something crawl on his left hind paw. "Aahahahahahahaha!! Nohohohow I see where you were gohohohohoing!! Eeheeheeheeheehee!!" laughed Herbie as the spider crawled all over his left hind paw. As Rubble watched Herbie getting tickled by the spider, another one drooped down from its web, and in front of Rubble. "AAAHH!! Another spider!!" Rubble shouted as he jumped back, landing on his back as well. "I can't take anymore spiders" he said, but the spider crawled over to him, and onto his belly. "Heheheh! Gehehehet ohohohohoff!" Rubble giggled. It didn't listen and crawled on his left side next. "Hahahahahaha!! You're just as tickly as the other spider!!" Rubble laughed. "Heeheeheehee!! He really tickles on my hind paw!!" Herbie laughed. "Ahahahand he tickles on my side!! Aahaahaaahaaaa!!" Rubble laughed with him. The two pups were having a laughing blast. Each spider had their own pup to tickle. Then Herbie's crawled to his right side, while Rubble's to his right hind paw. "Ohahahhaaaha!! Theheheeese spiders sure like to tickle!" Rubble said. Herbie flipped onto left side while laughing hard. "Aaahaaahhhaaaahaa!! If thehehey do, then we're in for a fuhuhun ride!!" he laughed. Rubble's spider then left Rubble's right hind paw, and went to Herbie's instead. Rubble panted as he laid on his side and watched the spider crawl up on Herbie's right hind paw. Herbie gasped when he felt the spider crawl there. "Eeeeeehheeeee!! Twohohoho spiders?!! Aahaaahahahahaaa!!" he laughed loudly. And then, the new spider crawled on the center of his right hind paw, thus triggering Herbie's tickle spot response. "HAAAHAAHAHAHAHAAA!!! HE'S TICKLING MY TICKLE SPOHOHOHOT!!! HEEHEEEHEHEEEHEEE!!!" he bellowed as he tried his best not to move his right hind paw roughly. "Heheh, having fun there Herbie?" chuckled Rubble. Herbie couldn't respond with all his laughter using up his voice. He went in tears as the spider had their fun with him. After a while, they changed places and went to Rubble. "Uh ohhhhhhh" Rubble remarked as the spiders crawled towards him. He closed his eyes, then started ti giggle as one spider went on his belly, and then other, on his left hind paw. "Heheheheh! Cuhuhuhut it ohohohout!!" he laughed. Herbie was regaining his breath when he saw the two spiders tickling Rubble. "Guess they wanted to give you a try at the same time too" he said with a smile. "I guehehehhheehess!!" Rubble replied in laughter. The two spiders continued tickling Rubble for a certain period of time, before the one in his left hind paw went to Herbie's left side. "Heeheeheehaahaahaa!! Ohohohohahahaha!!" he laughed and kicked his hind paws with excitement. Rubble and Herbie were both in tears with both of their spider ticklers onto them. A little later, they stopped laughing, because the two spiders stopped tickling them. Herbie and Rubble laid side by side while panting. "That was quite, whew! Quite the time we had huh Rubble?" Herbie asked. "It sure was!" Rubble replied. "So, what do you think of spiders now?" asked Herbie. "Iiiii'm still afraid of them. But at least this time I had some fun with them!" Rubble answered. Herbie giggled. "I understand if you're still scared of spiders. One may be afraid of something, get used to it for a while, and still be scared" Herbie stated. Rubble nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Like Aid with bears" Rubble mentioned. The two pups giggled at that statement. While they did so, the two spiders started to make their way back up the tree. Herbie then remembered about them. "Say, where are those spiders anyway?" he asked Rubble. "I don't know" Rubble answered while looking around. Herbie joined him on searching the area. "I guess they went back o their home" Herbie confirmed. "Yeah, they might have" agreed Rubble. Then Chase and Marshall ran out to them. "Hey guys! What's going on?" asked Marshall. "Oh just looking for two spiders that we had fun with" Herbie answered. "Wait, Rubble, you had fun with some spiders?" Chase asked with his head tilted. "Well, kinda. They just tickled me and Herbie for a while" Rubble responded. "Huh. Well, ok! We came out here to ask if you guys wanted to play pup pup boogie" Marshall said. "Yeah, Skye and Zuma are already playing inside" Chase added. "Sure! We'd love to!" answered Herbie. "You can count me in!" Rubble added. "Ok! Let's go!" said Chase while wagging his tail, along with Marshall. Then the four pups raced inside to play pup pup boogie. And Herbie and Rubble most certainly will remember this day, the day the had fun with a pair of arachnids. The End